Murderer's love story
by Princessa Tami
Summary: How can she be in love with a murderer, it this great pain going to consume her deep into the depths of a messed up world ? who knows. Read and find out.
1. A walk in the park

_Tuesday, November 6, 2012_

Long time, haven't been on Fan Fiction in ages. So I thought I'll come back and make a brand- new story. I'll try to keep my word and I'm starting all over, well I changing everything. Not going in details, but yea. This is a story that hit me when my friend was reading a story called Suicidal Love it is really sad and interesting, it a fan fiction about one direction, they all gay in the story. I'll tell you the website when I ask her if you want to read it.

Kagome falls in love with a killer on a bloody night, when all is lost and evil takes over. He is destroying her, but she keeps running back to him. When will they learn?

Note: In this story the character are not always going to be wearing Kimonos and it a mixed of Feudal Era and Modern time.

**Murderer's Love story**

_**Chapter one: A walk in a day **_

Kagome stood in the rain and tears poured out of eyes. The sight in front of her was too horrid to face. The people she loved Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kirara, Kaede, even Inuyasha, all dead, they had been poisoned. She could feel the spirits leave there body. _'If only I'll listen, they would still be alive.' _Kagome walked back into the hut to look for a shovel to give her comrades a proper burial. When she found one she headed back outside and started digging graves. When she finish she said a little prayer. _'Rest in Pease, may you have mercy on their souls, for trying to protect me in evil times.'_ Kagome sat back against a tree she closed her eyes as the event of the night replayed in her head.

…

_They were sitting around the camp fire. Kagome just finish sharing the rabbit stew she cooked with everyone. Inuyasha as always was off with Kikyo. When he returned Kagome was up rocking Shippo back to sleep after he woke up with a nightmare. He just sat next to her and watches as she nurses the young fox demon back to sleep as if it was her own child. _

"_Kagome"_

"_What?" _

"_The Kikyo thing, I know that you love me, but I can't let go of her. I mean when I first saw you I hated you because I thought you where her, now I realize you're not. Then Kikyo told me the truth about Naraku that caused us to fall apart. I'm sorry if I hurt you." Kagome gave him a faint smile before she looks down at Shippo. Her hair blocking her eyes so Inuyasha won't see the tear sliding down out of her faces, even though he could smell the teary salt._

"_I came to realization a long time ago. I was that stupid, hopeless, naïve girl who thought she found her first true love. Boy was I wrong. Every time you ran to her part of me died, but I finally came to reality with the help of Sango." She looks up at him, eyes wet with tears and said "She told me that you lost the love of your life to a monster and it tore you apart. When I awaken you from the spell she placed on you, you were angry and nobody knew why. The day __Urasue__ brought Kikyo back to life you though it was a gift from the gods and tries to make amends with her. I didn't understand, I didn't care, all I know was I foolishly loved you." Rubbing her eyes, she place Shippo back in his little bed. _

"_I'm sorry if I treated you wrong. I really did care for you"_

"_I saw that and was grateful" Silence filled the atmosphere as Kagome leaned against the tree with her eyes closed. _

"_Night" She said falling asleep _

"_Night" he said in a whisper falling asleep himself. It was a quarter past 12 and Kagome awake she could feel the aura of another demon that possesses a jewel shard close by. She got up and peeped a look at Miroku and Inuyasha, normally they were the first up, considering the fact that Miroku was a monk and Inuyasha being a half demon. She followed the path of where the powerful aura was coming from. She looked around it was a blank canvas surrounded by trees. __**'Whatever that thing is it here, but where?' **__She stood there in a gaze trying to figure out what was giving off that powerful feeling that she didn't see a white misty looking ball being flung at her. It knocked her back hard into a tree, groaning she tried to get back up._

"_Hi my dear" said a cold, hush masculine voice. Her eyes widen, '__**No it couldn't be'**__ a man with long midnight black hair pulled back into a single braid his bang parted to show a purple 4 point star on the middle of his forehead. He was wearing a black shirt with black pants and surprisingly white shoes. He had a smug grin on his face._

"_Why hello, love" _

"_Why are you here?"_

"_So I can come and visit my baby mama and son?" _

"_I'll never let you see him and why would you want to see me?"_

"_Is that so? Plus I love to gaze upon your beauty"_

"_Yes, you never see him if I'm still walking this earth" ignoring his last statement _

"_Well it looks like mommy didn't learn." He said walking over to her. Bankotsu smiled as he watch struggle to stand back up. _

"_Why would I let the man that fucked me and got me pregnant then walk out of my life threatening to kill me, see MY baby?"_

"_Because I'm the father"_

"_No, you only help make it; you're not the father if you didn't help me raise it. _

"_Whatever you say, loves. Where is my son?"_

"_Why would I tell you? You never cared about him."_

"_On the contra I did" he was now face to face with Kagome. She could smell the strong scent of his cologne escaping through his pores. Kagome was becoming intoxicated by his delicious smell. Smirking he said "Where is my son?" _

"_I'll never tell you where he is" Out of ignorance he raised his hand a struck Kagome across her face. She held her hand to her face where he'd hit her. He grabs her hand and pulled her close to him. _

"_One day, you'll be in my bed, again. I'll have my son next to me as the new ruler of my empire. You should be happy, you belong to me which makes you queen." Moving away from her "There is a surprise waiting for you when you go back to you comrades. Never disobey me and I follow through on my threats" _

…

Her eyes were stinging with tears. She got up and starting to head north. That where that monster lived. She had nowhere else to turn. Naraku was dead, but they still had jewels shards left to find and she couldn't do this by herself, even if she was strong enough to take on any demon that cross her path. Sesshomaru was a pain in the ass and he was all ready veins from the start, so he was useless. Koga, she isn't ready to love, just yet and she only looked at Koga as a friend nothing else. She heard laughter; it was musical, yet sneaky. When she turned around she gasped.

"Akyro, what are you doing here?"

"I missed you mama" giving his mother a hug and kiss

"Why are you not with Ayame? Your laugh is just like your father"

"Father destroyed auntie home. She told me to run, but I refused. When I started to fight back to help auntie, father just said 'my son is a true warrior I guess his mother and aunt though him right' and he left. Auntie told me to go and find you, while she rebuilds the house."

"That bitch" She growled

"Mama, where Inuyasha bandwagon buddies" Akyro notice to fire burst through his mothers eyes "Mama"

"They were killed by Bankotsu minions" A single tear slip down Akyro face "Why?" he manage to spit out

"I didn't listen to your father. I disobey him and he got then hit"

"Listen, what do you mean?"

"When you were five I left you sleeping in the camp with everyone. I had to give your father the jewels shards that we collected and he would sweet talk me into doing things for him every time we met up, I had enough. Unaware to my knowledge you followed me the night I was going to take the shards back and stop everything. Just when he was about to him me you jump out of the bushes crying 'leave my mama alone' and from that day on he found out about you. So he would watch me and how I raised you. Hence the reason why you know about him, I wasn't going to tell you. One day he asks me to bring you to him and I refused and hid you with Ayame. He wanted to take you away from me for good. Your father was never evil or this level of violence"

"Stop, that doesn't excuse anything, people changed mom. Oh that why Auntie looks after me from when I was eight. So why kill Inuyasha and the crew"

"Because I lied to him and said you were kidnapped and killed. He knew I was lying because he saw when I left you with your aunt. He's a smart man. To get me back was to just the death card"

"Mama, what are we going to do?"

"We have no the options. We have to give in and abide to your father wishes"

"Mama, we don't have to. We could get uncle Koga and Sesshomaru. We could stay with auntie. I'm sixteen I could look after you and myself." He said as he felt his anger rising

"I know you can baby, but…"

"But nothing mama, you told me when all else fails never give in the enemy fight till you win." He gave his mother a hug and kiss before walking away from her "I'm going to talk to Sesshomaru and some of the other people to help take out father."

"Akyro, don't…"

"I love you mommy. Go and stay with auntie. I'll be back at the end of the week." He called out before he vanishes into the forest, leaving his broken hearted mother behind. _'How can I hate a man that I once love and just kill him out of the blue because he's…changed? No, this isn't the Bankotsu I love. He's has to be possessed or something'_

* * *

_End of Chapter one. Reviews of how you think. BTW : the date was went i started to type this story it was going to be a one shot, but i decided to do chapters instead._

_Coming up next in chapter two: Bankotsu's True identity._

_Kagome tells the story of her time with her lover. _


	2. Bankotsu's true identify

Friday April 5, 2013

Recap:

"Mama, we don't have to. We could get uncle Koga and Sesshomaru. We could stay with auntie. I'm sixteen I could look after you and myself." He said as he felt his anger rising

"I know you can baby, but…"

"But nothing mama, you told me when all else fails never give in the enemy fight till you win." He gave his mother a hug and kiss before walking away from her "I'm going to talk to Sesshomaru and some of the other people to help take out father."

"Akyro, don't…"

"I love you mommy. Go and stay with auntie. I'll be back at the end of the week." He called out before he vanishes into the forest, leaving his broken hearted mother behind._ 'How can I hate a man that I once love and just kill him out of the blue because he's…changed? No, this isn't the Bankotsu I love. He's has to be possessed or something'_

_End of Recap_

_Chapter two: Bankotsu true identify _

_ After the long day she had all Kagome wanted to do was fine the softest bed ever made and fall into a deep slumber. She finally reached Ayame's home that was now rebuilt. Kagome told Ayame everything that happened and she was by far shocked since she now knows the whole story. _

_"Boo, don't worry, everything will get better and you know Akyro is fine. He's 16 remember and he got one bad ass mama and an aunt on the side who taught him well." Ayame said with a half cocky smile. Kagome return the smile, but that wasn't what worried her it was the fact that her so called 'ex' lover was after her and her son, plus her son was all alone. Knowing Bankotsu as well as she does he like advantages like this, being alone with no one or nothing to defend you._

_"I know, but Bankotsu is ruthless and bold" sighing as she tried to push back her unwanted tears "And my baby is all alone, what if his father catch him off guard and he get taken from me?" _

"Exactly what if, Kryo is strong he'll be fine" Ayame said as she gave Kagome a tight hug and got up from the bed. "Boo, get some sleep you NEED it" walking out of the room leaving a sad Kagome behind. As she got ready for bed Kagome looked up at the sky and closed her eyes _'May the kami watch over you my beloved baby boy and bring you back safely to me' _once her head hit the pillow the much needed sleep took over her body followed by a dream about Bankotsu.

…

_Kagome smiled as she ran to her midnight lover. The way his hair shined in the moon light and how his clothes formally fit his body it sent shivers down her body. He had a cocky smile on his face. _

"_There goes my princess" he said with a smooth soft voice "That mutt didn't give you any trouble" before giving he a peck on the lips._

_She chuckle before let go a long sigh of relief "He did give me trouble when I said I was going on my late night walk saying 'why do you go walking every too night this late' it got to the point where I said I'm going home so I can stay with you for a week or so."_

"_Yaay, happy me" laughing as he grab her hand and lead her back to the palace. During the walk Bankotsu hands started to become cold and shockingly lifeless. She looks at him and gasped_

"_What?" as she saw her crew lying on the ground lifeless. Tears started to spill out of her eyes. In the corner of her eyes she saw a figure it was manly and just as feminine at the same time. _

"_No, Ryo, you killed my friends" Kagome tried to erased the image of him by charging at him with her sword only to fall on Bankotsu cold palace ground._

"_Baby, are you okay"_

"_Yea, I'm just thinking that all" _

"_What about?"_

"_Us"_

"_Baby, I told you for the million times. I'm not like that mutt leaving the love of my life for someone who is made of mud and clay. He was too blind to notice the real beauty from the dried up old one. So his lost is my treasure. If I was to lose you today, I wouldn't live my life, I would be so lost that I would want to die just to hold you in my arms again in the afterlife. You're my entity, the reason why I live. Sure when we first met we had a bad start, but I got to know you and I love everything about you. I never told you this, but remember when Jakotsu told you that I slept with another women, he lied and I was so mad because you didn't believe me and wouldn't even talk to me that I was crying. Yes I cry, until you finally decided to talk to me. I love you that much. Oh and I gave Jakotsu the beating of a life time."_

"_I love you too!" Tears spilling from her own eyes as she threw herself into him to give him a long kiss. Bankotsu broke the kiss and smile, wiping her tears and said "One day I would love another" Kagome pulled away and gasped her smiled flipped into a frown. _

"_Have fun with that side thing"_

"_You didn't let me finish" Smirking knowing that her anger was rising "One day I would love another and they would be calling you mama"_

"_You love to make my anger rise, do ya?" _

"_Yes" Giving her a peck on the forehead "That why I love you, koi" _

…

Kagome woke up to a bright day; she had a smile on her face. That's was her Bankotsu she just dreamed about.

"Morning mama" Akyro said "Hope you sleep was pleasant and we got allies to take father down"

"KYRO!" Kagome pulled him into a big hug and kissed him on the forehead "You back and that's great" walking away leaving a very confused son behind. 'It's hard for me to admit it, but Akyro right. Then maybe I can tell if he's possessed or not. I hope it all goes well.'

* * *

Sorry that the chapter is short. but this is chapter 2.

UP next Chapter three: The Encounter

Kagome and Bankotsu bounce up in the wood and ...

You just going to have to wait and see.


End file.
